omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Akka, Worm of Secrets
Character Synopsis Akka, The Worm of Secrets 'is one of the main five Worm Gods that is considered second only to The Darkness itself within the hierachy of The Hive. Billions of years ago, Akka and the other the Worm Gods were stuck within the Fundament, of which was guarded by The Leviathan. When freed by The Hive, he bestows them great knowledge and power. Auryx, the King of the Hive, seeking to gain the power to feed his worm, traveled the Ascendant Realm in search of Akka. Akka and Auryx spoke of the power of the Deep, and since their power was gifted, and not taken, it was not true to the Deep. Auryx attacked Akka and slew him, then communed with the Deep himself. When he was finished he crafted the Tablets of Ruin, gaining the power to Take and becoming Oryx, the Taken King. Though dead, Akka was not gone, and Oryx was forced to battle his god's "swarming corpse" while escaping his sisters' treachery years later Character Statistics 'Tiering: Low 2-C, can potentially become 2-A Verse: 'Destiny '''Name: '''Akka, The Worm of Secrets '''Gender: '''Non-Applicable '''Age: '''Billions of Years Old (Lore officially states that Akka has been contained within The Fundament for this long) '''Classification: '''Worm God, Ascendent Hive Deity '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Subjective Reality, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure (Akka's main ability is that of the defining of truth and lie, being capable of denying truth until it becomes a lie. This in turns alter reality to conform with Akka's very words themselves and can even reduce the existence of other beings into a lie, making them essentially unreal beings), Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (His powers are directly comparable to The Daughters of Oryx, whom of which are capable of destroying axioms that define The Ascendent Hive and it's various throne worlds. His powers are also comparable to Oryx's later ability to Take and Gorgon's multiversal scale erasure), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Non-Corporeal (Far lesser gods such as Dûl Incaru can manifest themselves as 4th Dimensional Wave Forms. Akka also currently exists in this state of being to be within Oryx indefinitely), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3 & 6; Akka even after having been killed by Oryx, was able to become part of him and live forever as one with his essence), Darkness Manipulation (Draws power upon The Darkness, a sentient force that is the opposite of The Light), Creation (Akka is capable of creating objects from nothing, including weapons), Power Bestowal (Granted Auryx her powers and also gave The Hive parts of his essence), Absorption (Akka lives his current lie feeding off of Oryx and consuming his power, constantly demanding tithes of death. No matter how powerful or resilient Oryx grew, Akka always hungered for his strength), Acausality (Type 4, likely 5; His form of existence runs on a higher form of causality, however given Oryx couldn't possibly ascend to paracausality without Akka's essence, it's likely Akka just outright isn't bound to causality. Likely in a similar fashion to Oryx himself), Dimensional Travel (Easily able to traverse across The Ascendent Hive, which has countless dimensions within it), Magic *Shares the same resistances as Oryx, The Taken King, given that it became him in a mental and physical sense, of which would grant them resistance to the following: Existence Erasure (The Vex could not forsee any futures where they were not destroyed by Oryx), Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Body Puppetry and Possession (Escaped the clutches of The Darkness without the Tablets of Ruin he usually uses to commune with it unaltered, the same Darkness he calls upon to Take his foes, able to rebuke those such as Akka who can deny truths into becoming lies and his Daughters, who can create and destroy axioms defining the Ascendant Plane. Oryx can invade the Throne Worlds of others and traverse the Sea of Screams, when both Throne Worlds and the Sea of Screams destroy the minds of those who do not obey the logic defining them), Death Manipulation (Can hear the songs of his daughters with no ill effect), Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, BFR, any other Vex abilities (The Vex, who can forsee an infinite amount of futures to near perfect accuracy, could not forsee any possible outcomes where they could defeat Oryx), Statistics Reduction, Void Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Absorption, Life Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, other Guardian abilities (Is completely immune to the abilities of the Guardians who had just before killed his daughters, and can only be damaged via using his own power against him, usurpation of the Sword Logic, and exploiting the fact that Oryx was already starving) 'Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(At the time, he was far superior to Auryx within The Ascendent Hive, who moments before created an infinite universe with it's own laws and flow of space-time. His power is what caused Auryx to become Oryx, The Taken King and even after having been defeated, he lives on in Oryx consuming his powers by constantly demanding tithes from him. Due to being a notable Hive creature, he should be above Hive members who can create their own spatio-temporal Throne Worlds), can potentially become '''Multiverse Level+ '(Gave Oryx enough power to potentially become a threat to great that The Vex wouldn't be able to do anything against him and that he could completely wipe their existence off the face of reality, including constructs such as The Infinite Forest comprised of infinite vex-made timelines that each function as simulations of the real world universe with their own laws) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Originates from The Ascendent Hive, which is alluded to being a higher-dimension. Lesser gods such as Dûl Incaru can manifest themselves as 4th Dimensional Wave Form, which also suggests the higher dimensionality of Akka and others who reside within The Ascendent Hive) 'Lifting Ability: Class Z '(In physical form, Akka alongside 4 other Worm Gods moved 52 moons into a line), likely 'Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Universal+ '(Was immensely above Auryx at the time, who could create her own infinite universe with it's own laws and space-time flow), can potentially become 'Multiversal+ '(If his power grows enough, he's capable of becoming a threat that even The Vex can't face, which will result in their destruction, including the destruction of The Infinite Forest, which is made of infinite realities) '''Durability: Universe Level+ (Survived many hits from Oryx and despite being killed, he was never fully killed, even living on inside Oryx themselves), can potentially become Multiverse Level+ '(If his power grows further, he can become a threat that The Vex would lose against, no matter what possibility they have) 'Stamina: Infinite '(Akka has never shown to fatigue or even tire both in battle and in general. Also Akka constantly takes power and energy from Oryx, who he enforces to supply him) 'Range: Multiversal '(Compared to those who can destroy axioms across the entire ascendant plane. Has a direct link to The Deep, which is uncharted terrain even for the Vex) 'Intelligence: Supergenious '''(Has intelligence that even alludes the Nigh-Omniscient Vex, whom of which can see an infinite number of differeny potential realities. Akka has lived far longer than Oryx and held secrets that no Hive God knew, that's until Oryx took him and became him) '''Weaknesses: '''The powers that Akka give will eventually fade away Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''He utilizes Oryx, the Taken King as a vessel for his hunger '''Extra Info: '''This page reflects Akka when present in The Ascendent Hive Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Destiny Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Geniuses Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Wise Characters Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Existence Erasers Category:Absorbers Category:Immortals Category:Darkness Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Acausal Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 2